1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to a flexible liner system for hoppers or chutes and like bulk materials handling equipment.
2. Prior Art
Hoppers and chutes are commonly used in the handling or transport of the bulk materials to storage containers, the inlets for conveyors for elevators, transport vehicles, or the like.
Some bulk materials, including ores which contain moisture, have a tendency to stick in the hoppers or chutes and eventually block the flow.
The flow of the bulk materials through the hoppers or chutes causes wear to the panels of the hoppers or chutes, requiring periodic repair or replacement of the panels, which can result in considerable down-time and expense.